Oscuridad en la luz, El jugador 17
by Andy-Niki
Summary: Todos sabemos cómo se formó el Inazuma Japón, su número de jugadores, quienes eran y sobretodo como gracias al esfuerzo de todos lograron alzarse con el título del mejor equipo del mundo pero que hubiera pasado si en vez de ser 16 hubieran sido 17 habria cambiado algo yo creo que si y a llegado la hora de que se sepa la verdad el jugador 17 existe y su llegada lo cambio todo.


**Hola gente soy Andy y desde mi extraña mente les traigo una idea que se ocurrio ayer mientras volvia a verme todo el anime de los inazumitas, en fin de lo que trata este fic en resumen es sobre la temporada del FFI (se empieza a narrar en el cap 69) aunque no seguire cien por cien el anime asi que espero vuestras opiniones y que le deis una oportunidad al fic. Los nombres son los de España pero si teneis problemas para identificar a los chicos are esto **_Mark/Endo_** en el siguiente cap.**

**_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5 pero algun dia sera mio *_*_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: 16 + 1 = Inazuma Japón**

_Todos sabemos cómo se formó el Inazuma Japón, su número de jugadores, quienes eran y sobretodo como gracias al esfuerzo de todos lograron alzarse con el título del mejor equipo del mundo pero que hubiera pasado si en vez de ser 16 hubieran sido 17, habría cambiado la historia por un jugador más yo creo que sí. A llegado la hora de que se sepa la verdad el jugador 17 existe y su llegada cambio la vida de los Inazuma, sucesos que nunca se contaron, hechos que se omitieron ya es el momento que sean revelados, Inazuma Japón ganara el torneo con sus 17 jugadores._

* * *

El momento ha llegado, todos los jóvenes del planeta amantes del futbol lo tienen en su punto de mira. ¡El torneo mundial más importante, el Futbol Frontier Internacional! y los chicos de todos los países entrenan para ser los mejores del mundo.

***Londres, Inglaterra**

-¿el objetivo? -pregunto un joven de largo pelo negro y aspecto de pijo, sonriendo de forma arrogante ante las cámaras y los periodistas

***Estadio de futbol en Roma, Italia**

-ese es por supuesto... -pensó un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules al mismo tiempo que regateaba a los defensas del equipo contrario

***El Congo, África**

-¡convertirse en el mejor equipo del mundo! -grito a todo pulmón un muchacho de piel bronceada y grandes ojos negros mientras sostenía un balón de futbol con sus maños como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo, a pocos metros un hombre mayor de barba blanca y una gorra naranja observaba el cielo

***Ciudad Inazuma, Japón**

Allí 22 chicos entre ellos algunos de los jugadores del equipo de futbol del raimon acaban de terminar el partido de selección donde el equipo capitaneado por el cabeza de balón había logrado imponerse al de Jude por 3 a 2, ahora formando 2 filas esperan ansiosos y con muchos nerviosos a que el entrenar Hillman diga algo

-antes de decirlos quienes formaran la selección de Japón -comenzó a decir Hillman -quiero presentaron al seleccionador nacional -comento ganándose el asombro de muchos jugadores

-me llamo Percy Travis -hablo el hombre que se encontraba al lado del entrenador Hillman mientras daba un paso al frente -y entrenare a la selección japonesa, me alegro de conoceros

-pero señor Hillman -hablo Mark sin comprender -porque no entrena usted a la selección

-pues porque el señor Travis será capaz de obtener mucho más rendimiento de vosotros de lo que lo aria yo -el anciano asintió con la cabeza y Mark no lo quedo otra que aceptar el cambio de entrenador

-muy bien antes de dar los nombres -dijo Travis mientras observaba su cuaderno -os diré que de aquí solo 16 saldrán elegidos

-qué?! -exclamo Kevin -pero no eran 17 los que representarían a Japón

-en efecto simplemente que ya hemos elegido al jugador 17 -comunico el antiguo miembro de los Inazuma Eleven -lamentablemente no lo podréis conocer hasta mañana por la mañana

Todos los chicos intercambiaron miradas unas de angustia debido a que ahora había un puesto menos que ocupar, otros de curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba ese jugador y a otros simplemente les dio igual. Lo que no sabían era que a lo lejos 3 jóvenes los observaban aunque solo uno de ellos parecía estar disfrutando el partido que acababa de jugarse

-vuestro modo de jugar a conseguido entretenerme -hablo un chico de pelo castaño rapado por debajo, ojos negros y la piel morena

-yo sigo pensando que aquí no hay ningún jugador que merezca la pena -murmuro un joven de pelo corto rubio y ojos aguamarina, vestido con una camiseta naranja de manga larga, una chaqueta morada y unos pantalones grises

-y yo ni se porque he venido -dijo alguien recostado en el árbol y con los ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que escuchaba música por un solo auricular

-de aquí saldrán tus compañeros de equipo -dijo el de pelo castaño -no deberías prestarles algo de atención

-debería pero no lo are, sabes que no me uní a ellos por decisión propia así que ahórrate el sermón Hide y tu Luca -hablo ahora mirando al rubio -puede que ellos no estén a la altura de nosotros pero... quien sabe tal vez consigan llegar más alto de lo que creemos aunque solo el tiempo lo dirá -tras decir eso empezó a marcharse pero unos metros después se paró y girándose un poco murmuro al mismo tiempo que observaba a los chicos, al parecer los jugadores de la selección ya habían sido elegidos -de todas maneras van a tener que esforzarse mucho si quieren al menos llegarme a la suela de los zapatos

* * *

Mientras tanto en el terreno de juego.

-a partir de ahora sois la selección Japonesa -hablo Hillman -Inazuma Japón, lleváis sobre vuestros hombros las esperanzas de los elegidos y de los que no lo han sido

-así es -dijo Mark de forma seria al mismo tiempo que se oía un "si" por parte de todos los chicos

-escuchar, el camino para llegar será muy duro -hablo Travis de forma seria mientras miraba a sus jugadores -estáis preparados -todos afirmaron con un gran "si"

Minutos después los jugadores del Inazuma salvo el semi-calvo y el de pelo con forma de alce se encontraban formando un circulo, en sus caras de podía ver el entusiasmo y la alegría por lo que el futuro parecía tenerles preparado

-y por fin el mundo -murmuro Axel por una vez con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-hemos tardado -dijo Nathan -pero este es el primer paso hacia la sima

-me pregunto con qué clase de rivales vamos a jugar -hablo Xavier

-pase lo que pase -empezó a decir Evans -ahora somos los mejores de Japón y seremos los mejores del mundo, lo conseguiremos porque nosotros somos Inazuma Japón

-si! -se escuchó por parte de todos al mismo tiempo que levantaban su puño al aire

En ese mismo instante en un avión con dirección a Estados Unidos, Erik Eagle y Bobby mantienen una conversación sobre los Inazuma

-as visto eso Erik -dijo Bobby mientras observaba una revista de futbol -a pesar de lo lejos que están ya llaman la atención

-Mark -pensó Erik mirando por la ventana -quien sabe si dentro de poco volveremos a encontrarnos, aunque esta vez será como contrincantes...

* * *

Al día siguen por la mañana en una de las habitación del edificio en donde Inazuma Japón aria la concentración, una chica de pelo verde oscuro y corto con un clip de color rosa en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y vestida con un chándal de color naranja, con franjas blancas en cada manga y con un par de zapatos blancos, intentaba por todos los medios despertar al gran cabeza de balón que era el capitán del equipo

-Mark despierta -hablo la gerente moviendo un poco al chico -Mark despierta

-mama, 5 minutos más por favor -murmuro medio dormido

-com... como que mama -dijo Silvia sorprendida y molesta -Que te levantes de una vez

-ohh... pero bueno a que viene gritar así -hablo mientras se refregaba las manos en los ojos -oh Silvia -dijo al ver que era su amiga quien lo había despertado

-hasta cuando pensabas seguir durmiendo -comenzó a hablar ella un poco molesta aun -si no te des prisa llegaras tarde al entrenamiento -tras decir eso empezó a marcharse

-he! hay no.. -trato de decir el chico pero acabo cayéndose de la cama -pero que pasa -murmuro en el piso mientras que se rascaba la cabeza, entonces se acordó -Hay no recién me acuerdo, hoy empezamos la concentración

Mientras abajo en el comedor los chicos desayunaban en silencio, bueno casi por que tanto Jack como Jordan pedían a casi gritos otro plato de comida y eso ponía histérico a Willy, minutos después Mark ya vestido con el uniforme de portero contemplaba la venta de su cuarto

-que bien así que el Futbol Frontier Internacional, seguro que habrá un montón de jugadores increíbles, y si vamos a por todas seremos los campeones -tras decir eso alzo el puño al aire -los mejores del mundo

Al cavar la hora del desayuno, los jugadores se reunieron en el terreno de juego y procedieron a calentar, segundos de pues llego Austin y tras tener que aguantar las burlas de Caleb hacia el más pequeño en edad del equipo por no ser capaz de dormir en la concentración, llego el entrenador que junto a una chica de piel clara, ojos azules y pelo largo y morado con el flequillo hacia la izquierda, vestía una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul y una corbata azul, una falda azul y unos mocasines marrones. Ella era Camelia Travis, hija del entrenador y la nueva gerente del equipo ahora que Nelly había decidido marcharse a estudiar en el extranjero, tras la presentación y el apodo de "Cami-Cami" por parte de Mark, Travis observo serio al equipo y dijo

-Tenemos que prepararnos para jugar las eliminatorias del grupo Asiático, pero antes de empezar a Trabajar voy a dejar una cosa muy clara, ahora mismo no tenéis el nivel para jugar un mundial

-que... -se escuchó por parte de muchos mirando con asombro al hombre por sus palabras

-a que vienen esas caras -continuo a hablando -de verdad creíais tener suficiente calidad, no hay más que fijarse en la fuerza de los demás equipo para darse cuenta de que este equipo es como un castillo de naipes, que se puede venir abajo en cualquier momento

-castillo de naipes -murmuro Mark

-me han pedido que solucione esto empezando por la base y es lo que voy a hacer, seguramente abra algunos a los que no les gustara mi modo de actuar pero no admitiré ninguna queja, yo os digo como tenéis que hacer las cosas y vosotros las cumplís, está claro... -Travis hizo una breve pausa y luego añadió -Jude, Axel, Mark, Shawn no se os ocurra pensar que tenéis el puesto de titular asegurado, si queréis jugar más os vale salir a ganároslo al puesto como si os fuera la vida en hecho, eso es todo

Finalizo de decir, segundos después se escuchó por un instante el sonido de unos débiles aplausos y todos alzaron la cabeza para ver como bajando al campo de futbol venia una chica, todos los jóvenes se preguntaron los mismo ¿quién era y que hacia hay?, sus dudas fueron disipadas al hablar el entrenador Travis

-llegas tarde -pronuncio el hombre con su típica voz seria

-se siente -murmuro la chica al llegar y pararse al lado del entrenador, tanto los chicos como las gerentes la observaron de pies a cabeza, era una joven de piel pálida, estatura mediana, figura esbelta, aletica y bastante desarrollada, unos rasgos finos y delicados, el pelo de color negro como la noche hasta la cintura y ojos de color rojo sangre con las pupilas de color negro. Vestía una camiseta de color negro, unos pantalones cortos azul oscuro, una chaqueta morada atada a la cintura y unos tenis lila junto a unas medias de futbolista rojo rubí

-quien es ella entrenador -dijo Jude clavando fijamente su mirada seria en la joven, que mostraba un rostro serio y una mirada de hielo -¿otra nueva gerente?

-soy Andrea Aldena -hablo la joven dirigiendo una mirada fulminante al de rastras -y seré el jugador nº 17 de vuestro equipo, copia barata de Superman

-copia barata de Superman -murmuro el chico algo extrañado ante el nombre que le habían dado

-entrenador que significa esto -dijo Mark sin entender -ella es el jugador que no tuvo que pasar la fase de selección

-así es por lo que a partir de ahora se unirá al equipo como un jugador más -varios murmullos se escucharon por parte algunos jugadores que parecían no estar muy de acuerdo con la idea

-entonces bienvenida al equipo Andrea -dijo Mark con su típica sonrisa -debes ser muy buena jugadora así que estoy deseando verte en el campo, por cierto en que posición juegas

-Tsk... -murmuro la chica apartando la mirada -centro-campista aunque puedo jugar en las demás posiciones sin problema

-en serio una chica jugando en el equipo -hablo Caleb molesto -parece que esto está lleno de incordios

-si empezando por un semi-calvo -dijo Andrea desafiando al chico con la mirada -que se creó muy chulo por raparse la cabeza con afeitador de mala calidad

-he!? Que has dicho -dijo Caleb sin creer que alguien le allá plantado cara

-lo que oíste semi-calvorota -murmuro la chica con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro

-ya está bien -bramo Travis enojado -empezad a entrenar de una vez y tu Andrea que una de las gerentes te de el uniforme del Inazuma y empieza a calentar cuanto antes... y sin protestas o comentarios de los tuyos

-bah... -dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y seguida por Celia caminaban rumbo al edificio, no tardo apenas 7 minutos en volver vistiendo el uniforme con el dorsal 8 y una coleta alta recogiéndole el pelo -lista, puedo entrenar ya -pregunto con algo de impaciencia

-adelante -dijo el entrenador Travis y ella corrió al campo bajo la atenta mirada de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo que salvo Mark todos tenían sus dudas acerca de ella y en especial cierto chico con capa que ni un solo instante había apartado su mirada de la joven con un solo pensamiento en mente

-Aldena... -pensó Jude tratando de recordar algo que parecía escapársele -juraría por mi capa que he oído ese apellido antes pero... ¿dónde?


End file.
